1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular to a computer implemented method, data processing system, computer usable program code, and apparatus to enhance computer boot time in a data processing system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a computer implemented method, data processing system, computer usable program code, and apparatus for enhancing boot time in a data processing system using redundant parts.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a computer is started or booted, an initial program load occurs. This initial program load process is also referred to as a boot process in which instructions located on a read-only memory or a flash memory are automatically executed upon start-up or boot of the computer. A flash memory is a more common storage device for storing these instructions, which is also referred to as initial program load firmware. A flash memory is a device that retains instructions when no power is applied to the device. Further, flash memory devices may be modified through a program or software component also referred to as a flash update program. The initial program load firmware may be stored in one or more flash devices. This firmware searches for the operating system, loads the operating system, and then passes control to the operating system.
The firmware most often is located on one or more service processors. If more than one service processor exists in the computer system, one of the service processors is designated as a primary processor and is responsible for the entire boot up process until control is passed to the operating system. The other existing service processor(s) are redundant and are only used if the primary service processor fails. Thus, the boot up method using one service processor takes a considerable amount of time, especially when several nodes are involved.